Fluid dispensers are commonly used in restaurants, factories, hospitals, and public bathrooms. These dispensers contain fluids such as, for example, soap, sanitizers, lotions, anti-bacterial cleansers, disinfectants, and the like. Some dispensers utilize a manual pump actuation mechanism wherein a user pushes or pulls a lever to manually dispense a quantity of fluid into the user's hands. “Hands-free” dispensers may also be utilized wherein the user simply places their hand underneath or in front of a sensor and an electromechanical pump mechanism dispenses a metered quantity of fluid.
In some applications, a dispenser receives a replaceable refill having a cartridge or container (e.g., a bag, pouch, or tank) that is installed within the dispenser housing or attached to the dispenser (e.g., below a countertop) and is connected to a pump mechanism and an outlet port for dispensing the contents of the container. When the fluid in the container is depleted, the container is detached from the pump mechanism and a new, filled container is installed and attached to the pump mechanism. In some embodiments, the container includes a pump.
In some applications, dispensers are “high use” dispensers and in some applications, dispensers are “low use” or “medium use” dispensers. The designation of “high”, “medium” or “low” use indicates the throughput/volume of material dispensed by the dispensers, not necessarily that the dispensers differ from one another.
The products contained in the refill unit often have an expiration date. In certain industries if products are found in dispensers after the expiration date, the offenders face written and financial penalties. In addition, discarding refill units because their expiration date often results in wasted product.